


After The Fall

by Pineapple_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Princess/pseuds/Pineapple_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after taking back wall maria, Eren wants nothing more then to forget any of this ever happened! Oh, yeah and, to get rid of his titan transforming power.(Small detail really) No matter how many people tell him its impossible eren wont listen and he will do anything, he is truly desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i (would like to) think happens after the end of attack on titan altho it may seem unlikey (cause it is ) I put slot of work into this so appriciate it!!!!

Eren looked captain Levi straight in the eye, part of him scared, the other part not caring. Eren considered saying somthing seeing as niether of them had spoken since he walked into the room. Eren took a deep breath and spoke, "Captain Levi" Levi just stared thow like he hadnt heard him. Finally after the longest 10minutes of Eren's life Levi spoke "Yeager you have done alot of shitty and idiotic stuff since you were placed under my supervision,but this has to be the worst so far." Levi's face was seriouse as he stared at Eren. "If what I heard is true , you are here because you think youve done enough, and youd like to leave, and if that werent bad enough, you want to take Ackerman with you." Eren could feel Levi's cold stare on him as he responded " That is correct sir." If Levi didnt look happy before, that was nothing compared to now, shivers went down Eren's spine as he spoke "You love dont you Yeager?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope that you enjoyed !,chapter 2 coming soon!(I hope)


End file.
